Class Zero
Class Zero is the name given to the playable cast of Final Fantasy Type-0. They consist of fourteen cadets from Akademeia, the capital of the Dominion of Rubrum. Kurasame Susaya is their commanding officer while Moglin is their assigned moogle. Rubicus Rem: Cadets Clad in Crimson Capes :Students begin their life at Akademeia as trainees. Those deemed as having potential are promoted to Class Agito Cadet and train to become saviors of Orience. Cadets also receive a number of enticing freedoms and privileges, so trainees are encouraged to strive for excellence The administration then divides the cadets among Classes First through Twelfth in order to better hone their skills, and each class is distinguished by color. For example, before they transferred, Machina wore indigo with Class Second, and Rem used to don a pink cape in Class Seventh. :However, through the efforts of Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia, Sorcery managed to create a special team of cadets outside of the class framework at Akademeia. This elite group, known as Class Zero, wears crimson capes to symbolize the Vermilion Bird that defends the dominion. Legend has it that several Classes Zero have existed in Akademeia's past, but no records exist, and none alive today possess any firsthand information about such a group. :Over the course of their training, the current Class Zero visited Akademeia with Dr. Al-Rashia on two separate occasions. Although they spent most of their time at a remote facility away from the main campus, the twelve members of Class Zero could not escape the prying eyes of their fellow cadets. Many students took note of the heretofore unseen crimson capes, and rumors of a mysterious "new class" spread like wildfire throughout the school. Members The latest twelve members of the Class Zero, along with the recent transfer students Machina and Rem, and associated members Tiz and Joker, are referenced in the Nameless Document in the Crimson Codex as the sixteen "constellations" who will take form as human beings a certain point in time and determine whether they have the strength to prevent Finis from occurring and open Etro's gate. Throughout the majority of Arecia's experiments, she abandoned four of the constellations and retained the twelve who became the members of Class Zero. *No.01 Ace: A blond boy who wields a deck of cards and is said to be the primary protagonist within Class Zero. He bears of the power of trust. *No.02 Deuce: A brunette girl who wields a flute. She bears of the power of gentleness. *No.03 Trey: A blond-haired youth armed with a bow. He bears of the power of knowledge. *No.04 Cater: A magicite pistol-wielding female with short, flared red hair. She bears of the power of courage. *No.05 Cinque: A young lady with brown, braided hair who fights using a mace. She bears of the power of innocence. *No.06 Sice: A silver-haired girl who wields a scythe as a weapon. She isn't very good with words but has good judgment. She bears of the power of persistence. *No.07 Seven: A gray-haired girl who carries an extending whipblade. She bears of the power of understanding. *No.08 Eight: A young martial artist with short auburn hair who fights with knuckles. He bears of the power of calmness. *No.09 Nine: An impulsive young man with a scarred face and disheveled uniform who wields a spear. He bears of the power of action. *No.11 Jack: A young man with coiffed blond hair who fights using a katana. He bears of the power of ignorance. *No.12 Queen: A dignified young woman with long black hair and trademark glasses who wields a sword. She bears of the power of intelligence. *No.13 King: A young man who looks cold, but is actually kindhearted. Wields duel guns. He bears of the power of resolve. Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya are also very recent members to Class Zero; thus, they are not assigned numbers within the class and, story-wise, act as outside viewers of the game's events. They respectively represent fear and love. The mysterious characters Joker and Tiz would appear to fill the missing No.00 and No.10 positions, but are not actually members of Class Zero despite wearing the same uniform. Like Machina and Rem, they were Agito alongside Class Zero, but were removed from Arecia Al-Rashia's experiment and now report to her in relation to the repeating cycle of Orience. They respectively represent pain and decrepitude. The l'Cie, Zhuyu Voghfau Byot was also a former Class Zero cadet about 100 years prior to the current one. Story The last known existence of Class Zero was a 100 years ago and was brought back again in the year 833. The latest Class Zero was formed from a group of certain children who became students in Akademeia, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, as a countermeasure to any invasion as part of Operation Apostle. The purpose for this is so the members can become Agito, saviors prophesied in Oriencian mythology to come during the world's apocalyptic event Finis with the potential to open Etro's Gate. But Arecia has seen through each repeat of this moment over six hundred million times: that Operation Apostle would fail as the result of all members of Class Zero becoming l'Cie and dying in battle prior to the world being utterly destroyed as the Lulusathian army began to wipe out Orience as a sacrifice while their Arbitor collected their phantoma in order to prepare for the next time. Upon the invasion of Rubrum by the army of the Militesi Empire, Class Zero is deployed to liberate the capital and thus begin the chain of events leading to Finis. The empire deploys crystal jammers to the battlefield, cutting Rubrum's forces off from the Vermilion Bird Crystal rendering them vulnerable. The cadets of Class Zero circumvent its effect and take down the jammers, as well as Qun'mi Tru'e, a White Tiger Crystal l'Cie. Class Zero's efforts liberate Akademeia, and the administration is so impressed with the results the class is officially admitted to Akademeia with Kurasame Susaya as their commanding officer with two new recruits, Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya, added into their ranks. Arecia is disdainful of the new cadets, Machina and Rem, deeming the duo inferior to her children, and she asks Ace to not tell the two of phantoma's true nature; the substance the cadets draw from felled enemies that allows them to use magic and this circumvent the empire's crystal jammers. Class Zero is deployed to help retake the areas the empire had conquered, and soon the Kingdom of Concordia allies with Rubrum against the imperial oppression. Class Zero's infamy spreads quickly and imperial forces begin calling them "red devils." Class Eleventh begins compiling combat data from Class Zero's missions to improve Rubrum's magic. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt it. The cadets disagree with the treaty, especially Machina, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. The cadets meet Queen Andoria who explains that peace is the Will of the Crystals, and that if the cadets oppose it, it would only lead to Tempus Finis, and points them out as "the final cog." Machina struggles accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will, and the queen speaks to him something under his breath no one else can hear. After she leaves, Queen asks what she had said, but Machina only shakes his head and says it was something about "a choice" but that it didn't make sense to him. But as they deal with Militesi and its forces, Class Zero's members are forced to also contend with Rubrum's higher ups, who feel threatened by Class Zero's loyalties to Arecia and attempt to send Class Zero on what they intend to be suicide missions. Additionally, Akademeia's officials manipulate Machina's fear of losing people close to him so that they will learn Arecia's true intentions. He is called away to speak with the commandant who jogs Machina's memory of his brother Izana and claims Arecia and Class Zero are responsible for his death, as they had had Izana's mission changed during the liberation campaign. The commandant explains that Machina was transferred into Class Zero to report on their and Arecia's actions. The commandant wants to use Machina to bring about Arecia's downfall, and uses the threat of leaving Rem alone should Machina fail in his espionage, knowing Machina would do anything for her. After the cadets return to Hotel Armada Machina and Rem feel their powers fading, identifying it as the effect of the crystal jammer. Everybody is alarmed as they realize they have walked into a trap, and Aria Luricara, the class orderly, rushes into the room to warn them. She is shot by a sniper and collapses on the floor. Rem wants to tend to her, but Machina urges everyone to scatter to avoid Aria's fate, and the cadets fight their way through the streets of Ingram to escape the city while berating themselves for not having caught to the conspiracy sooner. After retreating underground the cadets overhear Militesi soldiers mention Class Zero has assassinated Queen Andoria. The cadets are shocked, but realize that while they remember meeting a queen, they remember nothing else of her, meaning their memories must have been erased, indicating she has truly died. Jack suggests they really did assassinate the queen but that memory was erased as well, but Rem doubts it. Unsure what is going on back in Rubrum, Queen points out it being odd they had been given leave in Ingram rather than have them sent back to Akademeia. Machina is upset at the possibility they had been left on their own on purpose, as they fail to contact Central Command. After defeating Vajra, the magitek armor sent to destroy them, the cadets face off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's bodyguard, who, likewise, holds them culpable for the queen's death. She sends her dragon at the cadets and defeats Machina and Rem, but Deuce stops the others from attacking it. Celestia calls the dragon away, and the cadets explain their side of the story. Celestia says the dragons believe them, and helps them escape the city to a deserted house in the Old Lorica Region, an unconscious Machina being carried back by Nine. Machina and Rem recover and join the others at the bonfire outside the deserted house, and the others explain what happened, but that they still can't contact Central Command. After hearing the others saved him by carrying him away while unconscious, Machina is far from grateful and accuses Class Zero of having killed his brother. The situation escalates and the others call him spoiled and that he should get over it as they have bigger things to worry about, as it seems increasingly likely the command has abandoned them. Machina leaves with Rem chasing after him. Rem says Class Zero can't be expected to save everyone despite all their strength but Machina retorts he will save Rem, and that he is taking a walk. The cadets stay put overnight pondering why Machina got so angry with Rem apologizing for his behavior. Eight speculates their communications have been halted on purpose by some kind of jammer. The morning comes and as the others get ready to leave Machina behind, he shows up, cheering Rem. When asked what happened, Machina mentions "the White Tiger," but is cut off when Deuce exclaims the COMM is working and she has reached the dominion. The cadets communicate their location and get picked up by a dominion airship on Kurasame's orders. Back in Akademeia the cadets are greeted by Kurasame who says there will likely be an investigation, and implies the cadets switched off their COMM to avoid being contacted. The cadets find the accusations ridiculous. The commandant, who holds a grudge against Class Zero for having stolen the limelight as the saviors of Rubrum from his legions, is angered Kurasame sent help to Class Zero, and assigns him a suicide mission saying that good results would clear Class Zero's name. It is suggested that Kurasame is aware the Akademeia officials regard both him and Class Zero as expendable, but accepts the mission regardless. Class Zero's reputation bruised, the cadets of other classes become ambivalent toward them, not knowing what to make of the rumors. Some believe the queen's assassination to have been a ploy to frame Rubrum, while some go as far as to suspect Class Zero cadets are Militesi spies. Class Zero tries to ignore the allegations and focus on the war effort, and helps reclaim the Eibon Region in a battle against Militesi forces. After the cadets return they assemble in the classroom to hear their next orders from Kurasame, but Machina has gone missing and doesn't attend. Kurasame explains to the rest the upcoming battle plan against the joint Militesi-Concordian forces. Class Zero is to be sent with the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, while Kurasame will accompany the rest of Rubrum's legionaries, as well as Akademeia cadets and trainees, to the Militesi border for Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon. Two l'Cie taking part in Rubrum's military operations simultaneously is unheard of, and many see it as a sign of the dominion's, and thus the Vermilion Bird Crystal's, desperation, as by now all the other Crystals of Orience have been subjugated by the empire that has devised a machine to enslave them. Before the big battle the cadets have a chance to free Meroë Region and stop an imperial advancement at Sothoth Coast. As Class Zero is about to be sent to the eastern front to battle the Concordian wyverns, Naghi Minatsuchi from the intel squad meets them at the airship landing with orders that some of the cadets are to be sent to the western front as reinforcements to battle the empire. Machina still hasn't returned and the others are forced to go without him. Three cadets head to the west while the others enter the battle for the eastern front. The cadets down Concordian wyverns with cannons until the Azure Dragon Crystal Primus l'Cie Soryu crystallizes the clouds with her breath attack. Soryu is distracted by Lord Zhuyu and the cadets traverse the crystalline cloud terrain on foot. Celestia, now an Azure Dragon Secundus l'Cie having inherited the title from the late queen, transforms into Shinryu Celestia to take them out. The cadets prevail with little help from Arecia who sends a Bahamut ZERO to aid them should they fall. The victorious cadets are picked up by Naghi in an airship and wonder how the battle on the western front is turning out. The battle against Militesi is not going well and the three cadets sent to back the dominion arrive at the Staging Point to meet with Kurasame who explains the empire will likely deploy an MA with a crystal jammer, meaning Class Zero will be Rubrum's only functional unit. Thus, Kurasame has authorized the cadets to recall their classmates from the Concordian front. The cadets succeed in destroying the jammer, allowing for Lady Caetuna to begin summoning Alexander for which Kurasame and the other cadets give their lives to complete the summoning. When Class Zero retreats the cadets run into Gilgamesh. Alexander obliterates the Militesi forces, and Caetuna enters crystal stasis. Class Zero visits the numerous new graves in the Akademeia cemetery but cannot comprehend the losses as all memories of Kurasame as well as the others perished have been removed from them. Ace sings the song Arecia used to sing to them as children, imploring them to move on. Rem laments her inability to cry over losing Kurasame, as she cannot remember him. Once Tempus Finis begins, Class Zero is automatically blamed for the ensuing apocalypse and the countless deaths that result. Prior to going to the site of Tempus Finis to find and stop Cid, Class Zero meet Arecia as she explains that all of this was meant to happen and they will soon make a vital decision which would determinate what will occur next. Arriving at the moment where they are offered the power of l'Cie, for reasons unknown, Class Zero turn down the offer. However, their rejection results in Rem turning into a Vermillion Bird l'Cie in their place. After finding Machina and Rem, trapped in crystal stasis, Class Zero receive their help in spirit to defeat Cid. But despite this change in history, ending the war and saving the world, the twelve members pay for it at the cost of their lives. On the verge of death, Ace manages to calm those fretting of their deaths down and the group spend their final moments talking of all the things they wanted to do after the fighting has ended. However, the mysterious Joker and Tiz, have secretly overseen most of Class Zero's actions and played a role in convincing Arecia to revive Machina and Rem from their crystal stasis. Deciding to allow the two and the rest of Orience to remember the dead, Arecia abandons her search for Etro's Gate and leaves. Arriving to find their Class Zero friends dead, Rem comforting a guilt-ridden Machina for his perception of them, the two would proceed to honor their classmates' deeds by recording their names in history fifty years later while rebuilding post-war Orience. In the alternate ending, Arecia removes the crystals from Orience's history, stopping the war and Class Zero's demise from happening. Max Attributes The following is a chart of Class Zero members' based attributes at level 99. Gallery Etymology "Zero" is a recurring theme in the game. In-game, the class is named thus being the premier class of Agito Cadets in Akademeia, the class numbering loosely indicating prestige within the academy. Initially the classes ran from First to Twelfth, and when a new class was introduced to the system, it was named Class Zero. Class Zero also refers to the class's clandestine nature as Arecia Al-Rashia's secret project, as though there had been rumors Rem and Machina are surprised to find Class Zero actually exists when they are registered into its ranks. The "zero" thus represented a class that did not officially exist. The word Type followed by a number is a common way to name a weapon or product in a production series, similar in meaning to "Mark". "Type" was used by the Japanese and Chinese militaries beginning in the 1920s, and is still in use by the Chinese military. The Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) began using the Type-Number System in 1921 to designate aircraft accepted for production and as 1940 was the 2600th year, the IJN numbering system was reset to single digits and new aircraft were designated 0 (zero). The was ordered into production in 1940 as the IJN "Type 0 Carrier Fighter", and was popularly called the "Zero" because of its type. This is what the game's name Final Fantasy Type-0 likely alludes to, and refers to Class Zero being the "weapon" used by Dominion of Rubrum. The "type" designation is also used elsewhere in the Japanese game, with the types of l'Cie being referred to as Type-A and Type-B. The word "zero" came into the English language via French zéro from Italian zero, Italian contraction of Venetian zevero form of Italian zefiro via ṣafira or ṣifr. In pre-Islamic time the word ṣifr had the meaning "empty". To juxtapose with the name "Class Zero" its members' names are values of playing cards, excluding the two "outside" members Machina and Rem. Rem's name comes from rei (零) and mu (無), which literally translates to "not zero". Trivia *The theme of school children and teenagers to engage in war preparation and military service appears to be lifted from the real life practices of Showa era education in Japan where not only the enrollment of children into military schooling was common, everyday students were also instilled with much of the Imperialist propaganda of the age, along with being trained in martial arts and military training in the fear that Allied Nations would invade the country. *The sequence where Class Zero makes their stand as Ace drives the flag of Rubrum atop a hill appears to draw inspiration from the famous photo . ru:Класс Ноль Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Organizations Category:Main Characters